Don't die before I do (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: "Il devait accepter le fait que, avec Stiles couvert de contusions étendu sur son lit, sa faiblesse, sa peur la plus grande, était celle de le perdre." ***/Et si Stiles s'était fait enlever pour le sacrifice des vierges/***


**Don't die before I do (fr)**

_Ne meurs pas avant moi._

Auteur : _**Phoenixstein**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de l'auteure : **_Avec tout mon amour je dédie ce OS a Ilenia, parce qu'elle me l'a demandé et que je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire non._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction de Phoenixstein. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes et que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de crier. Bien sûr, il aurait dû imaginer qu'avec ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills aller faire un tour seul ne rentrait pas dans les choses les plus astucieuses à faire. Le fait était qu'avoir vu de ses propres yeux le cadavre d'Heather avait été un choc trop important. Rapidement Stiles s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, cette fille, alors qu'il dessinait encore des yeux, un nez et une bouche sur le soleil. Il se sentait un peu idiot pour ça, mais elle était aussi celle qui pendant quelques minutes l'avait fait se sentir désiré et il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir rendu un peu moins perdant que d'habitude. Un bon parfum et la texture subtile de ses cheveux blonds, voilà ce qu'il se rappelait de leurs baisers dans la cave voilà ce qu'il lui restait d'elle, ainsi qu'un frisson sensuel qui contrastait avec l'image qu'il avait d'elle à six ans.

Il avait ressenti l'urgence d'aller faire quelques pas, de respirer l'air frai et de se mettre au même niveau que ce qu'il devait affronter. Il n'y avait pas un instant à Beacon Hills pour se remettre de ses blessures donc, plus vite il aurait chassé cette envie de pleurer et mieux se serait. Malheureusement sa décision s'était révélée imprudente et extrêmement dangereuse. Ils l'avaient attrapé ni une ni deux, sans plus de cérémonie, et pourtant il s'était démené pour se libérer et il avait tenté de crier à l'aide, mais ils avaient été tellement rapides pour lui bloquer la bouche et le soulever, qu'ils l'avaient amené à la voiture en moins de cinq secondes et jeté sur le tapis.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » bredouilla Stiles, en panique, tandis que deux types le maintenaient fermement à terre en lui écrasant le thorax avec les pieds et qu'un troisième fit partir la voiture en faisant crisser les pneus. Ils avaient le visage couvert d'un passe-montagne, mais le garçon savait qu'ils ne pouvaient être de simples criminels. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un coup de poing en pleine face.

Le bruit sourd des articulations qui craquèrent contre sa chair et ses os, puis la douleur qui commença à le lancer sur ses lèvres en sueur et un coup de langue fugace sur l'entaille lui suffit pour gouter le sang tiède et douçâtre qui les mouillait. Que pouvait-il dire ? " Je suis le fils du Shérif ! ". Non, comme s'ils ne le savaient pas. Et s'ils ne le savaient pas, mieux valait tenir son père éloigné. " Où m'emmenez-vous ? ". Non, aucune question n'aurait été plus stupide. Et pourtant Stiles voulait hurler, hurler qu'il ne suffisait pas de la kidnapper pour le détenir. « Pourquoi vous faites ça, hein ? Qui est le chef ? »

« Ferme-lui la bouche, T. » ordonna le conducteur, à un des autres. L'homme à la droite de Stiles se baissa et lui sera la gorge d'une main de fer. Il avait de grande main, il força sur le cou fragile avec grande facilité et lui coupa le souffle. Stiles n'arrivait même pas à tousser et il s'agrippa à ces doigts trop forts dans une tentative de les retirer, se débattant pour trouver l'air dont il était privé. Mais l'inconnu accentua sa prise, tranquillement, comme si tuer ne le dérangeait pas il lui faisait sentir toute l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin effrayé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait lui enlever la vie en le serrant encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu… Puis il le lâcha, avec un sifflement menaçant : « Tu as compris ce qui va t'arriver si tu parles ? »

Et la tête de Stiles dodelina en avant, la bouche grande ouverte pour engloutir le plus d'oxygène possible. Les larmes se densifiaient dans ses yeux et ses tempes battaient douloureusement à cause de l'effort qu'il venait juste de fournir. Encore une fois il se sentit vulnérable, il y était habitué. Il se rappela cependant qu'il était seul : il n'y avait pas Scott, il n'y avait personne. Seul. Les kidnappeurs le poussèrent sur le côté, l'obligeant à mettre son visage contre le tapis. La semelle pesante d'une chaussure s'appuyait avec force contre son oreille et sa nuque pour le maintenir fermement, ses côtes lui faisaient mal et du sang séchait sur ses lèvres brulantes. "Mon dieu " pensa-t-il " Mon dieu, je vais mourir s'en avoir dit au revoir à mon père… "

La voiture rencontrait de nombreux trous, signe qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville, et Stiles dans cette position inconfortable sentait tout sur son visage, chaque brèche de l'asphalte. A chaque contre coup le pied venait piétiner avec plus de force sur sa tête. Tête qui, nom d'un chien, allait exploser. Il voulut se laisser aller dans un sanglot réparateur, un ultime sanglot peut-être. Mais sa gorge endolorie refusait de nourrir ses pleurs. Il lui était pénible de respirer, alors pleurer. Il lui semblait que ses dernières pensés se superposaient les unes aux autres et se heurtaient contre les parois de son cerveau avec des ailes tranchantes. Son cœur après un moment décéléra, le battement impétueux se rendant à la perspective qu'il n'y ait aucune issue. Il espérait seulement que la Triple Mort ne faisait pas mal, pas tellement.

Les coups, par contre, eux oui ils faisaient mal.

« T'es mauvais conducteur, mon pote. Tu aurais pu faire attention à tous ces trous. » murmura-t-il, sarcastique jusqu'au bout, tandis qu'après lui avoir bandé les yeux ils l'entrainaient quelque part sur un chemin de terre. Un mot de trop, l'énième qui lui échappait, lui couta cher. A peine furent-ils à l'intérieur d'une ferme, qu'une pluie de coups de pieds et de poings se déversa sur lui. Siles accusa coup sur coup, sans défense, se pelotonnant par instinct comme dans le ventre de sa mère pour offrir le moins possible d'espace aux attaques. Celles-ci se déchargeaient sur son dos, le long de ses jambes, sur ses bras et sur ses doigts qui tentaient de protéger son visage. Les coups s'acharnaient sur ses articulations, laissaient des marques sur la peau pale de son dos, faisaient des bleus sur ses muscles tendus, ils atteignirent son nez et enlevèrent à Stiles le moindre désir d'opposer une résistance. Après une série de bruits secs qui imprégnèrent l'atmosphère de défaite, il ne resta de lui qu'un cumule tremblant de contusions et de larmes qui avait à peine la force de susurrer « stop, stop » avec ses lèvres salies de sang.

« Nous n'allons pas te tuer, pas maintenant. Ordres de l'autre. » dit un de ces salauds avant de l'enfermer à clef dans une petite pièce. Incapable de bouger, Stiles, écrasé par la douleur, humilié à cause de sa faiblesse humaine, se coucha dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un poussiéreux cagibi vide, sans fenêtre.

L'odeur renfermée du moisi dans ses narines se mélangeait à la saveur métallique du sang qu'il avait dans la gorge, sur sa langue, sur lui. Il cracha. Son corps entier était engourdi par une souffrance incessante, semblable au feu en tout point. Déjà l'air lui manquait et il détestait se sentir pleurnicher à cause de son peu de tolérance à la douleur. A l'intérieur, il lui semblait que de petites épingles pointues remontaient le long de sa trachée disséminant sang et gèle dehors, des flammes d'arsenic brulaient sa peau, impitoyables, crépitantes.

Dans l'obscurité, le désespoir était plus noir, cru, asphyxiant.

Il étendit sa main derrière lui, vers la poche postérieure de son pantalon et gémit. Même un minuscule mouvement lui demandait un grand effort musculaire et augmentait le supplice. Son portable, dieu soit loué, il y était encore. Un faible espoir lui fit manquer une pulsation. Il observa l'écran. Evidemment, évidement c'était trop beau, trop facile pour être vrai. Il n'y avait pas de réseau. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de frustration et continua à fixer le symbole sur l'écran en priant qu'apparaisse au moins ne serait-ce qu'une barre. " S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ". Rien, rien, rien. Il voulait mourir. Qu'elle ironie de toute façon il allait mourir. L'éteinte, la lumière, le dernier recours. Et oui, oui, une unique petite barre apparut lui faisant exploser le cœur. Il ouvrit la rubrique d'appel et appela le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit, pendant que des larmes de soulagement sillonnaient abondement ses joues.

« Stiles ? »

« Derek. » Le garçon murmurait dans le récepteur, terrorisé à l'idée que ses ravisseurs puissent l'entendre « Oh mon dieu, ils m'ont… ils m'ont enlevé. »

L'Alpha battit les paupières, sa main qui se fermait avec véhémence autour du téléphone « Qu- Tu sais où ils t'ont emmené ? »

« Je sais seulement que ça doit être en dehors de la ville. Dix minutes de route après la périphérie, je crois. » répondit Stiles.

« Au nord, au sud ? OÙ. » demanda l'autre férocement.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était une route pleine de maudits trous. Je t'en supplie, Derek. »

« Je te trouverais. »

« Fais vite, ils vont me tuer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste. »

«Stiles…»

« Je suis sérieux. Les sacrifices humains! Derek… j'ai seulement… »

« J'arriv-. »

Et la ligne, déjà faible et grésillante, se rompit.

Dans le silence pesant qui l'entourait, Stiles commença à prier. Aucun dieu, mais l'Alpha. Il pria pour que Derek réussisse à le trouver à temps.

Quand il l'avait tout juste rencontré jamais il n'aurait imaginé une situation où il demanderait de l'aide à lui précisément, à une personne dont il avait peur et en laquelle il n'avait pas confiance maintenant par contre un certain nombre de choses avaient changées.

Epuisé dans son corps mais rassuré dans sa tête, il se pelotonna sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Le spasme d'une quinte de toux irradia tous ses membres, dégageant une explosion plus piquante et brulante de douleur ce qui lui amena de nouvelles larmes. Il était en morceaux, en équilibre instable entre la vie et la mort, entre les mains de fous qui traitaient le gens comme de la viande d'abattoir. Alors qu'il respirait avec difficulté l'air nauséabond de cet espace étroit il se tint encore à un espoir qui portait le nom de Derek Hale.

Derek monta à bord de la Toyota et chercha à dégager son esprit d'une angoisse qui l'aurait poussé à faire une bêtise. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait et il avait seulement un indice : un route pleine de trous qui conduisait en dehors de la ville. Il déduit qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une ramification de la départementale sud, du même côté que la réserve, où des voies minables serpentaient jusqu'à la colline.

Éveillé par la rage qui lui mordait cœur, il se demanda qui pouvait avoir osé enlever Stiles. De toute façon, qui que ce soit, il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Derek frémissait sous l'envie de leur déchirer la poitrine avec ses griffes. Inexorablement, il sentait l'animal faire place dans sa conscience.

Il préféra ne rien dire à Scott et Isaac, qui étaient en train de s'occuper de Boyd et Cora. Derek avait déjà tenu le cadavre d'Erica entre ses bras et pleuré son énième perte, il n'avait pas l'intention de répéter l'expérience alors qu'il était encore fendu par la douleur. Il appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et baissa la fenêtre. L'unique moyen pour trouver Stiles était de le pister à l'odeur. Une odeur que la mémoire olfactive de Derek n'aurait pu confondre avec aucune autre.

« Sors-le de là. Nous avons reçu l'ordre. Le sacrifice va commencer maintenant. »

Quand les oreilles de Stiles captèrent ces mots à travers la porte, un sentiment de panique lui serra l'estomac et s'exprima physiquement par un pétillement électrique de ses blessures. " Non, non, non, non. " se répétait-il incrédule. « Derek… » en pleurant il murmura le nom de l'Alpha, comme si celui-ci pouvait l'entendre l'appeler, même avec un filet de voix comme si en expriment son ultime désir, le loup aurait pu apparaitre magiquement pour sauver son pathétique derrière. Mais Derek n'arriva pas, et les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de la petite pièce augmentaient d'intensité. Il détestait ces grosses chaussures qui l'avaient massacré, elles faisaient un vacarme assourdissant sur le sol.

Stiles pensait à trop de chose en même temps quand la porte fut ouverte et qu'une des sombres figures se dressa devant lui à contre-jour. Il pensa aux personnes qu'il avait connues, il les vit défiler devant ses yeux sous forme de couleurs, de sons, de sensations… Son père, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Melissa, Peter, Danny, Erica, Boyd, Heather, Jackson qui était à Londres, les Alpha qui ressemblaient à des psychopathes… En passant par, le type du bar, la drag-queen, les Argent, sa voisine, le type qui faisait du jogging tous les matins à six heure… Il pensa à sa mère, à ses étreintes qui lui avaient été enlevées trop tôt. Il pensa à ses rêves secrets qu'il n'avait révélés pas même à Scott, il pensa à sa volonté de se racheter qu'il n'avait pas réussie à satisfaire, il pensa aux obstacles qu'il avait constamment surmontés pour finalement mourir perdant. Il pensa à son devoir de chimie pour lundi, à sa place qui sera vide, à ceux qui ne remarqueront même pas son absence. Il pensa au visage de Derek, à comment le temps avait changé ses sentiments à son encontre et que tout compte fait il était l'espérance à laquelle il s'était raccroché dans ses dernières minutes de vie...

Puis des pneus freinèrent brusquement dans la poussière, là dehors à quelques mètres de distance. Il l'entendit parfaitement. En une fraction de seconde la porte de la maison s'ouvrit tout à coup et le rugissement puissant de Derek lacéra sa peur. Oui, c'était Derek. Stiles savait que c'était Derek. La joie déferla en lui, animale, puissante.

Le kidnappeur se précipita au secours des deux autres complices qui, à en juger par le grand bruit de bois fracassés, étaient tombés sur la table. « Derek ! » cria Stiles, se hissant avec son dos et s'adossant difficilement sur le mur. Ses genoux se dérobèrent, sueur froide, dans son cœur une turbine folle pompait du sang tellement vite que ça lui donnait le vertige. « Derek ! » cria-t-il encore, rampant vers la porte ouverte.

Il entendit d'autres rugissements, d'autres bruits sourds, la catégorique et brusque mélodie d'une lutte, de la victoire incontestée d'un Alpha sur trois misérables êtres humains. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus beau.

« Stiles ! Partons de cet… _endroit_. » la voix de Derek se dégrada à peine l'eu-t-il rejoint. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre qu'ils l'avaient vraiment très abimé. « Tu arrives à marcher ? »

Stiles tenta de se mettre debout mais c'était comme si aucune partie de son organisme ne voulait obéir aux ordres de son cerveaux. Il essaya avec peine, secoua la tête, puis se laissa retomber sur le sol, démoralisé.

Derek sembla évaluer la situation pendant quelques secondes. Puis, sans rien dire, il se mit à genoux et souleva Stiles, le conduisant dehors. Pendant qu'ils couraient vers la voiture, Stiles – qui n'avait même pas la force se tenir à lui – percevait la respiration essoufflée de Derek chatouiller son front. Et alors là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ses pouvoirs surnaturels d'Alpha ne le rendaient pas immunisé à un aussi petit effort ? « Merci. » Murmura-t-il seulement, heureux d'être encore accroché à une lueur de vie, d'être soutenu par les bras forts et sûrs de Derek, et de pouvoir respirer l'air propre du soir et le parfum accroché à son t-shirt. Quand ce dernier le posa sur le siège arrière de la voiture, le couchant avec douceur, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter d'une manière aussi délicate. « Merci. » répéta-t-il, à peine Derek avait-il pris place derrière le volant et mis en route la Toyota.

« Tu as appelé la police ? » demanda l'Alpha, neutre, combattant contre ses propres émotions. Il ne réussissait même pas se tourner pour regarder Stiles en face, il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser asservir par ce tourbillon de douleur qui lui engloutissait le cœur. Grâce au ciel il était arrivé à temps. Grâce au ciel ce gamin casse-pieds ne pouvait encore s'empêcher de parler. Mais en attendant ils l'avaient harcelé de coups, et déjà cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

« Non, parce que j'étais sûr qu'il allait me tuer et je ne supportais pas l'idée que mon père me retrouve dans cet état. » répondit Stiles, battant des paupières. Les larmes séchées par l'air lui démangeaient la peau. Il ferma les yeux, tranquillement, pendant que la voiture parcourrait la même route qu'à l'allée à la différence que maintenant il ne sentait aucun de ces maudits trous.

« Mais la police aurait pu retracer facilement ton appel ! Moi je t'ai trouvé par miracle. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé moi ? »

Stiles déglutit. Il fouilla à l'intérieur de lui à la recherche d'une réponse. Quand il la trouva, il essaya d'être un homme, de ne pas pleurer de nouveau. « Parce qu'à toi peu t'importe que je vive ou que je meurs. » râla-t-il « ou s'ils me battent au point de plus pouvoir marcher. Mon père serait devenu fou de me voir comme ça, je ne voulais pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Dans l'habitacle le silence se fit. Derek semblait se concentrer exclusivement sur la route, Stiles se reposait. « Ne m'emmène pas à l'hôpital, s'il te plait. » dit seulement à un certain moment le garçon « Je ne veux pas que mon père s'inquiète. »

Et à ce moment pour Derek, afin d'exaucer sa requête, il n'y avait qu'une chose bien à faire.

Quand l'Alpha fit son entrée dans l'appartement avec Stiles entre les bras, Isaac écarquilla les yeux et courra à son encontre, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« J-je vais bien, mon pote. » Murmura Stiles, pas du tout convainquant.

« Isaac, s'il te plait. Va acheter des sparadraps et des bandes. » dit Derek d'un ton sec. De pareils objets ne faisaient pour sûr pas parti des effets personnels d'un loup-garou.

« J'y vais ! »s'exclama le Beta, ses yeux clairs brillants, entourant une écharpe autour de son cou « Cora dort dans ma chambre. Et Boyd est avec Scott. »

Derek acquiesça, satisfait du travail effectué par les deux garçons, pria Isaac de se dépêcher et puis conduit Stiles à l'étage par l'escalier en colimaçon. Le store de sa chambre était baissé. Il posa le corps amoché du garçon sur le lit défait et ne prononça pas un mot. Comme d'habitude c'était à l'autre de le faire.

« Tu peux allumer la lumière ? Je ne veux pas rester dans le noir… » demanda Stiles. Il en avait assez de l'obscurité qui lui tournait autour.

Derek se pencha vers la table de chevet et laissa la lampe projeter de doux rayons de lumière jaunâtre sur Stiles. L'Alpha avait tout fait pour ne pas le regarder, mais il ne pouvait plus se soustraire à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Du sang incrusté dessinait des filets sinistres sous son œil droit, sous son nez et sur son menton, ses pommettes étaient contusionnées et griffées, ses lèvres tuméfiées. Sur ce visage familier avait disparu toute trace d'insouciance et d'ironie, cédant la place à une grimace de douleur qui faisait à Stiles le plus triste des masques.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter. Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital. » murmura l'Alpha, secouant la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai rien de cassé. »

Derek voulu s'assurer des dommages. Serrant les lèvres, il s'approcha de lui et lui souleva le t-shirt négligeant les "aie" de protestation. La poitrine et la cage thoracique de Stiles étaient disséminées d'hématomes. « Tourne-toi. » ordonna-t-il, glacial, accompagnant délicatement le mouvement du garçon. Le dos était incroyablement pire, une carte de coups donnés sans raison.

« C-c'est fini la visite médicale? Je vais bien. » grommela-t-il cela avec un soupir épuisé.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, si tu pouvais te voir tu te rendrais compte que tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! » gronda Derek. L'attitude têtue de Stiles l'irritait. Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça pour lui ? Un jeu ? Il semblait ne pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Derek ne voulait vraiment pas accepter ce qui s'était passé le fait que le garçon se soit fait frapper, le fait que maintenant il se retrouvait sous sa protection, le fait qu'il semblait fragile, ça le rendait un peu nerveux. Il se frotta le visage avec les mains, se retrouvant de nouveau au pied du mur avec ses sentiments. Lui qui essayait, vraiment, d'être l'Alpha auquel on s'attendait, sûr et calculateur, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose avec lequel il échouait, toujours un motif d'indécision, toujours une hésitation à corriger. Il devait accepter le fait que, avec Stiles couvert de contusions étendu sur son lit, sa faiblesse, sa peur la plus grande, était celle de le perdre. Et il ne se donnait pas la peine de comprendre comment c'était arrivé, ou quand il tenait à lui plus qu'à sa propre vie, il devait seulement l'accepter.

« Stiles… pour ce que tu m'as dit avant, dans la voiture… » il soupira, les bras croisés.

« Quoi… ? »

« Ça m'importe si tu vis ou si tu meurs, autrement je ne serais pas venu te chercher. » dit-il, en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Il bougea la main vers lui et le cœur de Stiles s'agita violement entre ses côtes, convaincu que Derek voulait _le caresser_. Cependant l'Alpha fit autre chose il lui effleura la joue avec douceur, les doigts qui touchaient son oreille et son cou, et le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il absorbait la douleur de son corps. Stiles sentait cette chaleur toxique l'abandonner peu à peu, il la sentait physiquement ramper et disparaitre dans la main de Derek, pendant que ses pulsations cardiaques couraient sans retenue dans le silence qui l'entourait. Et le lycanthrope pouvait le saisir, ce son, le plus touchant qu'il ait jamais écouté : le petit cœur humain de Stiles qui devenait fou à cause de lui, à cause de leur proximité. A ce moment il réalisa que si l'autre n'avait pas eu les lèvres fendues, il l'aurait embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent le souffle. Il se contenta de maintenir le contact visuel, de se laisser tomber dans les iris profondes et humides de Stiles, la souffrance s'en effaçant peu à peu. _Maudit gamin, il n'avait pas intérêt à oser mourir avant lui, quelle qu'en soit la raison ! _

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

_J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu tes attentes, Ile._

_J'ai fait tout mon possible, honey ç.ç_

_Un bisou à tous,_

_Phoenixstein_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Encore un fois j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser u message pour l'auteur, je le lui traduirais et transmettais. A bientôt._

_Ps : Certain d'entre vous avait parlé de leur souhait de voir une suite au précédent OS de Phoenixstein que j'ai traduit : « Not Enough ». J'ai bien transmit cette requête à l'auteur, ainsi que vos commentaires. _

_Voici un petit message de Phoenixstein en réponse pour vous._

_**« Oh, anche su EFP mi capita che molte persone chiedano un seguito... purtroppo però quando scrivo un finale "in sospeso" mi piace lasciarlo così. L'unica cosa che vorrei dire ai miei lettori francesi è grazie per la loro gentilezza, per me è importante quando qualcuno apprezza il mio lavoro. »**_

« Oh, aussi sur EFP(1) il m'arrive que beaucoup de personnes me demandent une suite… Mais malheureusement quand j'écris une fin « en suspend » j'aime la laisser comme ça. L'unique chose que je voudrais dire à mes lecteurs français c'est merci pour leur gentillesse, pour moi c'est important quand quelqu'un apprécie mon travail. »

(1) EFPfanfinction net


End file.
